1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and particularly any game using markers, chips or tokens in conjunction with a game board wherein the game board chips may be normally stored within a box when not in use.
2. The Prior Art
Game boxes with markers and game boards are shown in one or more of the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENT NAME PATENT DATE ______________________________________ Horvath 2,500,824 March 14, 1950 Taylor 2,872,215 February 3, 1959 Knott 4,212,468 July 15, 1980 ______________________________________
Heretofore in playing of such games as bingo, checkers and Scrabble and other related games, there are employed similar or dissimilar tokens, markers or chips which are applied to a game board selectively and after a particular game must be separately cleared from the game board for restarting the game, or for storing thereof within an appropriate container.
Heretofore, particularly in the playing of bingo, wherein a player may have one or a large number of game boards in front of him, tokens are manually and selectively distributed over the game board or game boards in accordance with a predetermined calling of numbers. The interval between the end of one game and the start of another game is limited so that there is a need for the fast removal of the chips from the game boards for collection and re-use. Often there have been employed magnetic wands for sweeping over the boards and for picking up the chips and placing them someplace reasonably convenient to the user for re-use or storage.